Maple
Maple roleplays as Canada/Matthew Williams, '''as well as various other characters from different media. As of April 12, 2012, he has been away to serve in the Canadian Armed Forces. General Information Maple arrived to Hetaplay after witnessing Kiarei roleplaying, and requested a link be sent to him. She complied and he as been there ever since. He is the second male to join Hetaplay. There was initially some concern regarding his joining, however he seemed to settle in quite nicely. The role of Canada was given to him by '''Evila, having been duly impressed with his handling of the character (wooing everyone with Belgium/Canada). Nutella and Espada are his younger sisters, and Taka is his twin (sometimes refered to as Nyo!Maple). He refers to Vodka as Madre, though whether or not Maple is actually one of her children is unconfirmed. The share a very love/hate relationship and are very much like Belarus and Canada (see if you can guess which is which). She has described herself as the Vriska to Maple's Tavros, where Maple would describe her as "Just plain mean sometimes. But I can't help but love her anyway." Versions Maple hasn't really roleplayed other versions of himself, but he does have a 2P variant named Elpam, who is female. He hasn't used her in a while since an RP with Oryps, Spyro's 2P self, in which a date was ruined by Mother Nature intervening. Family Relationships *Spyro : Waifu *Espada : Younger Sister *Nutella : Younger Sister *Taka : Twin *Sindragosa : Sister-In-Law *Vodka : Madre(?) *Hanhula : Mother Characters Used *Canada (Main) and 2P!Canada [ Matthew Williams ] *Germany [ Ludwig Bielschmidt ] *America [ Alfred F. Jones ] *Switzerland [ Vash Zwingli ] *France [ Francis Bonnefoy ] *Poland [ Feliks Łukasiewicz ] *England [ Arthur Kirkland ] *S. Italy/Romano [ Lovino Vargas ] *Mexico [ Mercedes Calavera ] *Prussia [ Gilbert Bielschmidt ] *Japan [ Kiku Honda ] Misc. Maple considers himself to be gifted with voices, having the ability to sing and impersonate characters and people. He has done the entire World Congress from Episode 1 of Hetalia in everyone's voice except Italy's, claiming that 'Veneziano's voice is just too damn high'. He also impersonates the Old Spice Man, much to Nutella's glee. He also can impersonate characters from How To Train Your Dragon for Kahlan. He considers himself a hopeless romantic, mostly roleplaying romantic RPs with hints of angst here and there (most recently with Han as a suicidal Belarus). He also can get easily discouraged, usually giving up on writing fanficiton the day he gets the idea. He considers himself most like Canada and Lithuania. He wrote a song for Star, which she loved. He considers himself to be quite the caretaker, as when one of the other RPers mention being sick, he immediately provides soup, tea, and smut of the RPer's choice. He isn't a fan of yaoi, and thus ships hetero pairings. The female roleplayers will make reference at Maple/Gets, much to his chagrin. He is also pretty boss at coming up with shipping names. Category:Role Players